1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the determination of index block size and data block size in data sets.
2. Background
Data sets may be organized into blocks, wherein both index blocks and data blocks may be maintained for data sets. In certain computing systems, the size of the index blocks and the size of the data blocks may be determined when the data sets are defined. The determined size of the index blocks and the determined size of the control blocks may affect the performance of computing systems and the utilization of storage space by the computing system. An inappropriately selected index block size or data block size may lead to negative effects on performance in certain computing systems and may also lead to a poor utilization of storage space in certain computing systems.
Various storage access methods may be used to access data sets. In data sets on which a virtual storage access method is applied, the data sets may be organized into control intervals, wherein control intervals are similar to blocks. The size of the control intervals may affect the performance of computing systems and the utilization of storage space by the computing system.